This invention relates to a frame normally formed out of metal (iron) strip, plastic or other material, made to be fastened on the edges of a platen or other flat surface. This frame serves as protection (or decoration) for the platen against damages in order to prolong the utility of the platen and help the platen to take on more load and/or provide space for the placing of labels describing articles on the shelves.
Existing frames are usually made of metal strips which are normally bent in U-profile with sharp-edges at right angles bent inwards. Thereby the free ends of the sides are bent right inwardly into a narrow slot, which runs parallel along the edges of the platens at predetermined distances on both surfaces. These existing frames have drawbacks. For example when such frames are put on platens as received directly from the manufacturer, whereby the sharp right angles press upon the edges of the corners, then this results in engagement with the corners and leaves free space between the platen side surfaces. Also, when the edges of the platen are deformed during transport, etc., then the U-profile is more difficult to put on the plate. Further, such frames can easily be deformed during delivery and become less reliable. The inward bending lips of the U-profile become loose when not attached with glue, and the sides can easily open up.
This invention has the decided advantage of making a profile or frame which eliminates the above-mentioned defects at a reasonable cost.